She Came From The Sky
by RavenDove
Summary: Hira was born in the Holy Land. When her Bedoin tribe was raded and Killed she was left broken. Now the powers of her mind have lead her to become a student of Sky High.
1. Chapter 1

She Came From The Sky

by Lyda Mae (Ravendove) Huff

Chapter One

88888888

Hira Benyamin had been born a Bedouin. She had lived in the holy land where prophets walked. Blood feuds and war had nearly exterminated her tribe three years ago. It had robbed her of everything but her life. When peace keeping forces had found her near death she had cried out to them to let her die as well.

They had refused, and one man taking pity on the orphan girl of the desert had arranged for her adoption. His family was one of wealth in America. His service to that land an act of patriotism instead of need. His name was Michael Skousen, an army Colonel with privileged life and a wife Nancy back home with an empty house since their own children had grown.

She had been permitted to retain her name and had been given access to doctors and tutors. She had learned English and her body had grown stronger though it was forever broken. Then her benefactor had learned of the abilities she had kept hidden.

The things she had been able to do since she was small, and had learned early on not to let others see. Where it had made others frantic and caused them to think that the girl was possessed of demons, Uncle Mike had been ecstatic. He had called her gifted and helped her to develop them so she could do things that compensated for what her body now lacked.

Then he had come to her with brochures for a school. A special school in the sky, where they could teach her to use her powers for even more things.

At first she had refused and continued with her tutors. The new school year had began and she had though that would be the end of it, but as the days passed she saw sadness is the eyes of the man who had given her so much.

In early October she had agreed to visit this school in the sky. The next day her Uncle and her had boarded an unassuming school bus. Then after being catapulted into the sky they landed on a platform the hovered above the clouds.

They were met by a woman who introduced herself as Principal Powers. The other students were in class when they were esscorted to the gymnasium. So they did not see her Uncle roll her wheel chair off of the bus and down the halls. She had worn her best slacks and tunic of lilac silk. Her black hajab covered her dark hair and the scars on her neck. The simple blanket covering her legs was a patchwork quilt that her Aunt Nancy had made for her. The shawl on her shoulders was of a lilac and blue print.

In the gymnasium was a man called Couch Boomer. He was loud and quite rude. "Are we now admitting cripples at midterm?" he asked in a haughty voice.

88888888


	2. Chapter 2

She Came From The Sky

By Lyda Mae (RavenDove) Huff

Chapter Two

88888888

"Two-Thousand years ago a wise prophet said, "Judge not, least ye also be judged," Hira said. "What you see is not always what it seems, and I would think a man who once went by the name of Sonic Boom would know that."

Coach Boomer raised an eyebrow, "Where did you get that bit of information from?"

"History is one of my favorite subjects." said Hira. "Though you are not currently working as a Hero, you had your victories." She looked Boomer hard in the eye. "Since I know who you are, I know how to defeat your power." She braced herself and said, "Try to blow me away."

Boomer thought nothing of a little showing off so he tried to oblige the girl, but as he tried to yell he felt his chest contract. He couldn't get any air in his lungs and he felt himself falling to his knees. He saw the lips of the girls guardian move, but heard nothing. Then he felt air rush into the space around him and he could breathe again.

It took Boomer a few minutes before he dared to try and speak again. "How did you do that?"

Hira took a moment before she could face him again. "No air, means no sound." she said. "It wasn't much harder than snuffing a candle from across the room."

She pulled back the blanket from around her legs and began to move toward the platform in the center of the gym floor where Coach Boomer stood. Slowly she lifted one leg, moving it forward and then the other. It took her more minutes to do this than the average person, but eventually she stood on the platform beside him.

Boomer looked at her from head to foot. "Oh, I see now. The wheel chair is your dodge. Like glasses for so many other heroes, you don't really need it,"

Hira lifted herself from the platform ever so slightly. "On the contrary, it is my standing and walking that is the illusion."

It was then that Hira's American Uncle spoke. "I can provide the school with verifiable records that Hira's spine was severed by a bullet in the lumbar region." He looked at the girl he'd come to love as his own daughter. His expression saddened. "Her legs are only movable by the will of her mind and couldn't support a feather on their own."

"So she has finely controlled telekinesis." said Boomer. "Can you hold up something heavy?"

"I've done it for short periods of time."

Boomer pressed the button that would drop the car that was kept handy for such tests. "Car!" he yelled in warning.

Hira caught the weight of the automobile with grace, not even losing her height from the platform as she pushed it back to its usual position.

Boomer let her hold it there a moment. "Can you use your ability to make it look like you are flying?"

"Within limits?"

Boomer pushed the button to retract the car. "What else can you do?

"You wouldn't happen to have to melons handy?" Hira asked.

Boomer pressed another button and two water melons pop up on target posts across the room.

Hira concentrated on the first one and the rind pulled apart leaving an explosion of fruit on the floor around it. The second she cause to collapse in on itself.

The effort of the second stunt caused her to fall to the platform beneath her, and she lay there for a moment on her side.

Colonel Skousen climbed the stairs and lifted her into his arms so he could carry her back down to her chair, but Boomer stopped him. "If she can get back to that chair on her own she makes the Hero class, but if she needs help I recommend she doesn't go into the Hero business at all."

Hira shook off her uncle, and used her mind to lift herself into the air. Once she had gently set herself back into the chair and put her blanket back in place she spoke. "I'm not here to join any class Mr., Boomer. "I'm here to please my Uncle."

"But you could be a great hero young lady." Boomer said.

"I do not deserve such a chance." said Hira. "I killed a man in much the same manner as what I did to that second watermelon."

Skousen came down from the platform and took Hira's hand. "That was an act of self defense in a war zone Hira,"

Hira looked away from him. She could not face this man who had been so kind. "It was not self defense, Uncle Mike. It was revenge."

"The guy wouldn't happen to be the one who shot the bullet that paralyzed you?" Boomer asked.

Hira looked him in the eyes. "No, he was the Israeli that raped my seven year old cousin."

"She died from what he did," said Boomer, "didn't she."

"And he would have killed you next Hira." Said Skousen. "That group was out to kill your whole tribe."

"That doesn't make killing him right." Hira said.

Boomer thought about this a moment, "Perhaps knowing that will make you a better Hero."

88888888


	3. Chapter 3

She Came From The Sky

Lyda Mae (RavenDove) Huff

Chapter Three

88888888

Hira had thought about Boomer's words on the bus ride home. She had thought long and hard about her life. Allah has a reason for everything, was her continued living in this world not a part of his plan? Was this her chance at redemption?

She was uncertain but she had agreed to start school at the first of the week.

88888888

"You're right about the denim skirt Nan," Hira said to her adopted aunt, "but I'm still not so sure about blouse." Hira was wearing an ankle length black and gray denim skirt with an artistically frayed hem, and a form fitting pink blouse with long sleeves that buttoned and folded back at the cuffs. "It leaves... too little to the imagination."

Nancy Skousen smiled into the full length mirror from behind Hira's wheelchair as she finished securing the girl's hair. "Once you put on the longer hijab you'd planned on wearing only your sleeves should show."

Nancy helped Hira put the two pieces of the hijab over her head and she leaned forward so that it could be straightened down her back. It was black with navy beading and fringed. It came down to a point in her lap, but only covered the upper half of her arms. It had been a gift from a Somali woman who's family attended the same Mosque as she did.

The Mosque had a congregation that came from all the corners of Islam. The women ranged from simple scarf wearers to elaborate Burqa wearers. Most were very accepting and followed a from of Islam that was opened to mixing of cultures. They had even held some joint services with a local Synagogue the previous Ramadan.

Hira sat up straight and arranged the hajab over herself, checking just how much of the blouse really showed. "I think it will be acceptable Nan." She turned her chair and accepted the lap blanket that Nancy handed her. "I'm still not certain this is the right thing to do."

Nancy looked into Hira's dark eyes with her own green ones. "Just give it a chance _Liption." _Nancy was the child of German emigrants and had taken to using the_ Deutch _endearment that her own mother had used when referring to Hira in their private moments. "I have your lunch all ready and packed in your book bag. I can still walk you to the bus stop."

"I appreciate that Nan, but a girl in this country must be independent." She placed her hands on the wheels of her chair and began the task of wheeling out of the house.

88888888


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I've not been back to this in a couple of weeks. I had a bit of an accident and spent a week courtesy of Lortab. Then I had to be a a symposium.

I would Like to thank Lilith Kayden for the notes she has sent me. I don't know if you intended it to happen or not, but you are now a part of Hira.

Lyda Mae (RavenDove) Jeppesen-Huff

88888888

She Came From The Sky

by Lyda Mae (RavenDove) Jeppesen-Huff

Chapter Four

88888888

The day was clear as Hira rolled her wheelchair from the back of the bus to the platform of Sky High. The day would prove to be more interesting than she had bargained for. For up until the moment she entered the bus none of the students had seen her before.

So far all that they had dared to do was stare. By lunch time some of them would start to make comments. "Towel Head" would be one of the first. It seemed to be a constant in this country. She was hoping they would not think of "Osama's Bride" before they grew tired of her ignoring them. That one might actually make her angry.

She found her way through the main entrance and to principal Powers's office. Power's was going over some notes with her secretary when Hira entered. The dark haired woman looked up "Good morning Ms. Benyamin. It would seem that you aren't the only student starting on the Hero track this morning, as soon as the others arrive I'll have them show you around."

"Pardon me, but if they are new students..." Hira said.

"They aren't new students Ms. Benyamin, just transfers from Hero Support." Powers said. "We had a bit of an incident this weekend at the Homecoming dance and some students proved they had been sent to the wrong track by Coach Boomer." Powers looked up past Hira. "Here they are now."

88888888


End file.
